A Cam-pain In The Side
A Cam-pain In The Side is a fan episode of HTF. Starring *Splendid *The Mole *Devious Featuring *Lumpy *Cuddles *Handy *Toothy *Leif *Pan *Mime *Cro-Marmot *Giggles *Flaky *Pop *Cub *Fizzles *Sniffles Plot Leif and Flaky are seen trying to cross the street only for a car to nearly hit them when they try. After several attempts the two finally make it across only for Flaky to crushed by a giant robot foot. Leif screams in terror and is grabbed by the robot, revealing it to be controlled by Devious who sits in the head. Leif stops screaming when he sees Splendid flying towards the robot. Splendid crashes into robot's head sending flying off into the distance. Leif then lets out a cheer but it cut short when the robot explodes. Meanwhile Pop is seen pushing Cub on a swing, when suddenly the robot head falls from the sky and crushes them. Devious crawls from the head, bruised and beaten. He begins to walk home when he spots a flyer which shows a question mark on a mayor's hat, meaning the town needs a new mayor. Devious runs off in excitement. Later Devious is seen putting up posters telling people to vote for him to be mayor. Splendid sees one of the posters and realizes Devious' plan so he flies off. Soon posters of Splendid and Devious cover the town and the rivals are seen at town hall campaigning. Splendid has hired The Mole to spread propaganda around town and sends him off with a wagon full of buttons and flyers. Devious however has quickly resorted to cheating and pulls out a hypno-disk and heads off. The Mole walks up to Giggles and Toothy and hands them flyers, he then grabs two buttons and pin them to Giggles' chest and Toothy's eye. The Mole walks off as Toothy runs around in pain and Giggles fall over dead, a pool of blood forming around her. Devious runs into Mime, Pan and Handy and uses his hypno-disk on them, Mime and Pan become hypnotized but the disk merely makes Handy dizzy and he faints into the road where he is then ran over. Devious lets out a laugh and then heads off. Later Lumpy, Fizzles, Toothy (with an eye patch on), Cuddles, Mime, and Pan are seen voting. Everyone but Lumpy and Toothy quickly vote, but Lumpy is confused and after a while of think he draws a picture of cheese on his ballot card and Toothy's vision gives him problems and he takes several moment to vote before stumbling off. Soon Splendid and Devious are seen on a stage with Sniffles who is holding an envelope. Sniffles open the envelope to announce the winner but it turns out to be a tie. Unable to accept this, Devious and Splendid begin fighting and tumble into the crowd. The rivals bump into Lumpy who is drinking a soda. The soda flies into Fizzles' mouth and she spins like a twister, slicing up most of the crowd and then into the town hall making it collapse and crush her, along with the rest of the crowd. Devious and Splendid crawl from the rubble and begin to fight again only for Sniffles to also crawl out, with the ballot box, just in time for a ballot to fall in the box. Splendid and Devious stare at Sniffles as he opens the box and reads the ballot, Sniffles then announces Cro-Marmot is the winner and he walks over to Cro-Marmot and hands him a mayor hat. The episode ends with Devious and Splendid staring in shock at this. Moral "May the best man win!" Deaths #Flaky is crushed by a robot. #Leif is killed in a explosion. #Pop and Cub are crushed by part of a robot. #Giggles bleeds to death. #Handy is ran over. #Cuddles, Mime, generic tree friends and Pan are sliced up by Fizzles. #Lumpy, Toothy, Fizzles and generic tree friends are crushed by rubble. Trivia *This episode may be followed by Vote to Self. *This episode commemorates the 2012 U.S. presidential election between Barack Obama and Mitt Romney. Category:Season 25 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes